Now That She's Back
by 525600robstardreamer
Summary: "Don't tell me to give up on you, because I could never do that, you were my life four years ago and you still are. I know I made a mistake but everyone does. You can ask me for anything; just never ask me to leave you, to never see you, let alone stop loving you because that is something I refuse to do." AU and a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans (obviously). ENJOY!

She was back. She was somehow back after four years of not knowing where she went, she was back, and he didn't know how to feel. He was the reason why she left anyway, he could never get over the fact that he hurt her, he hurt her badly and he could never forgive himself for that. But she was back now, and he needed to talk to her before he lost his courage.

It was Rachel's birthday and Gar managed to organize a surprise party, although the surprising part was that he managed to do it without too much help, he tried to grow up to please Rachel. He also managed to convince _her _to come, to the party and she looked to be having fun, but he knew her long enough to know that she was avoiding him at all costs, and he couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't mean for that night to happen, it was a stupid mistake that he would never forget, he wasn't in the right state of mind.

He noticed she was going inside the house, so he followed her. She was just washing her hands in the kitchen sink when he approached her and prepared to speak after four years.

"It's great to see you again, you look lovely." That was an understatement, she looked gorgeous, her hair as no longer as long or straight, it was curly and was past her shoulders. She was still the same height, but with her heels, she was just almost as tall as him. She was wearing a royal blue dress just past her knees and a white sweater over it.

"Likewise, and thanks," she was nervous to be standing there alone in the kitchen with him, she didn't want to talk to him although she knew she would have to, she needed the truth.

Her speech had changed, she didn't have a hint of her old accent and she talked more casually. The more he stood there, the more things he noticed had changed.

"So, um what do you think of the party?"He couldn't have asked a stupider question could he?

"It's great; it's nice to see everyone again after so long, I've missed them dearly and I found out things I never even knew." She was truly happy to see everyone again, and see how they had changed from their high school selves.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you leave for four years." Apparently he could say something stupider, he knew he was at fault for her leaving but it felt good to say that, is that bad?

How could he say something like that, she left for very good reasons, reasons he could never understand. "I had my reasons to leave and everyone was okay with that."

Not him, he was not okay with her leaving, he asked everyone where she left and what had happened to her, but they never told him anything. The group didn't talk to him for a couple of months after what he did, they stayed friends but they were never as comfortable with him as they were before.

"Yeah well not everyone was okay with you leaving."

"Well the people that had my trust were okay with that, everyone else could've handled me leaving, I'm sure."

"So what happened to best friends forever, aren't best friends supposed to trust each other?" Before they started their relationship they were best friends they both knew that, they valued their friendship more than their relationship.

"They are but sometimes the people you trusted the most, can break your heart." She could never forget how terrible that night was for her, she found out a tragedy had occurred and then, when she tried to reach to her best friend, and found out what he was doing, her heart was broken and smashed to pieces.

"I never meant to hurt you Kori, I realize what I did was wrong bu-"

"Wrong! It was beyond wrong Richard, you cheated on me with the girl who hated me the most!" he cheated on her four years ago; when she went to his house, to find him he was in his bed, with a girl she never thought she could possibly hate even more. She left his house, devastated, she was so broken that night, and she couldn't handle it.

"I know, and I can never forgive myself for that but I was drunk and I made the stupidest mistake in my life." He woke up the next morning to realize that he was naked with a girl next to him and an extremely bad headache. He couldn't believe what he had done, as soon as he kicked the girl out of his house he went looking for Kori. When he arrived at her house, it was empty, all that was there was everything he had ever given her, absolutely everything.

"That doesn't make anything better, you betrayed me, and you said I could always count on you, but that night when I needed you, I couldn't count on you." Her eyes were streaming with tears, and all he wanted o do was hold her and tell her it was going to be okay. He knew he had cheated on her, but he never knew that she needed him that night.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me, and I know I can never make up for that but I'm here now, although I'm four years late, and you hate my guts, I'm still here for you." He could never make up for the fact that he wasn't there for her, but as he held his arms out to her and she walked up to him to receive his hug, he gained a little bit of hope.

"Everything is going to be okay, everything happens for a reason Kor, I know I'm late but tell me what happened that night, tell me everything." She was crying in his arms and it felt good to be held by her best friend, she knew it wouldn't last forever but she just wanted to forget that.

"That night I found out that Ryan had died, he was in a car accident with my sister, and he didn't make it and my sister has been in a coma ever since." He never knew that, gosh how could he have been such an idiot, he couldn't help but feel so much guilt. How could he have done this to her, the most, sweet and caring girl ever?

He held her closely and whispered caring words into her ear as she calmed down. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there and I know you can never forgive me, but I want to ask you for a second chance, please.

"Forget about me, Richard; give up because I don't think I can give you a second chance."

"Don't tell me to give up on you, because I could never do that, you were my life four years ago and you still are. I know I made a mistake but everyone does. You can ask me for anything; just never ask me to leave you, to never see you, let alone stop loving you because that is something I refuse to do."

"It's a little late for that don't you think?" she still loved him, she never forgot about him those four years, she could never forget her best friend and the love of her life. She wanted to give him a second chance but she was scared of getting her heart broken again.

"It is, but I'm not going to give up on you, not now not ever, I will convince you to give me a second chance, please Kori. You must still have feelings for me right?"

"I know I do, I have never once stopped thinking about you, please just give me a chance, that's all I ask." She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down.

"Just think about it please." He kissed her forehead and began to leave the room, she wanted to she really wanted to, but she didn't want to get hurt again, she also wanted to see if this chance could lead them anywhere

"Richard?" he was almost out of earshot, but he managed to hear her, "Yeah?"

"You, said I can ask you for anything right?"

"Yeah I did, do you need anything?"

"Yes I do, I need you to plan a good first date, because it may just decide whether I want to go on a second date," they both smiled at what she said.

She was giving him a second chance; she hoped she wouldn't regret it: he hoped it would be able to win her over.

**Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.**

**Don't forget to review, follow or favorite.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

_3:30 A.M._

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Korrriii?"

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _

"Korrriii?"

The rock throwing continued, which caused her to wake up, look at the clock and get up. She had no idea why he was here let alone that early, she sighed and walked to the balcony and opened it.

"Its 3:30 in the morning what are you doing," She whispered harshly, he just smirked and responded.

"Kori it's 3:30 in the morning keep your voice down," she just ignored his comment and asked what he was doing outside her balcony.

"I came to pick you up."

"For what?"

"Well our date of course," she sighed once again, no wonder he was wearing a white shirt and dress pants.

" I gave you a second chance, and the choice of when and where to go, and you wake me up at 3:30 in the morning!"

"Um...yeah," he really didn't want to wake her up that early he just wanted to make this first date great, she had things to do early the next day, so she was hoping to get a lot of rest, now she couldn't.

"I like my sleep Richard."

"I know you do, but this is the best time to do our date, now you either get down here or I will go up there."

"Richard go home and get some sleep please, we can go on our date some other time." She walked back inside without hearing his response, and she gently closed the balcony doors, and walked to her bed.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

She groaned, why couldn't he just go away? She walked to the balcony and opened it, "How did you even get up here?"  
"The tree was very helpful," he had climbed the tree, and now he was passing her into her bedroom, and looking through her closet.

"What the heck are you doing?" he kept looking around her closet, even throwing stuff down on her floor.

"Whoa, hey this is a total violation of my privacy!" she angrily walked up to him but just as she was about to seriously hurt him he found what he was looking for.

"AHA! I can't believe you still have it, but I was hoping you would" he turned around and that when she saw what he was looking for, it was a dress that she wore to his birthday dinner. The top was black with off the shoulder straps, there was a black lace belt, and the bottom was loose and a pale green skirt. She had kept that dress, and not only was he shocked but he was glad, she had saved her money to pay for that dress, it was the dress she wore when he asked her to be his girlfriend.

She blushed and looked down as she messed with her hair, "yeah well it was a very expensive dress and I wasn't going to get rid of it," they stayed silent for a little bit before she slapped his arm multiple times.

"What the heck, you don't go through my stuff Richard; now get out of my house!"

"Does it still fit you?" he asked her as he stepped out of her closet and into her room.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Hmm okay, well try it on it may be a little short but it's not that cold," he threw it on her bed as he took a seat as well.

"I'm sorry but how many times do I have to tell you to get out of my house!"

"Look Kori I know it's late or early depending on the way you look at it, but will you please put on the dress and go out on a date with me?"

After she thought about it she agreed," I just wish you would've given me a warning so I could have more time to get ready."

"One, you would've never agreed to go out on a date with me on this time if I told you, and two you look fine you just need to put on the dress and some shoes, and we can get going." She sighed and grabbed the dress as she walked to the bathroom.

"You could've dressed out here you know?"

She chuckled to herself, "No way that's your punish for waking me up at this time." She heard him sigh as she got ready; she washed her face and put on a little lip gloss and eye shadow. She just let her hair down since it was no longer long enough, she opened the bathroom door and walked out into the room, she could hear his breathe hitch.

"You still look amazing in that dress," he grabbed her hand and he twirled her around.

"Thank you," he stopped twirling her and she went to grab her sandals.

"Now come on we have to get going," he quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door and into the car

"Wait I left my phone and my keys.

"No you didn't I have them in my pocket, now will you sit down so we can go," he closed the car door, and walked to the driver's side got in and started the car. There was silence for about three minutes before she spoke.

"So where are you taking me exactly?"

"I can't tell you sorry." They stayed silent as music played in the background, he didn't want to speak because he didn't want this date to get dramatic, and she didn't want to talk because she was worrying about the next day.

"So how was Steel city," eventually someone had to say something right?

"It was okay, I met a lot of new people, and it was different then here,"

"Didn't you miss your friends or Jump city?"

"Well yes all the time, I missed everything here especially considering it was so far, but now I'm back and I'm really glad to be home." They conversed about some random things that had happened since she left, purposely avoiding dramatic topics. They eventually arrived to the park, and he helped her out of the car.

_4:15 A.M._

"The park?"

"Yes, this where we used to hang out and we would eat pizza in high school, plus I made it and I need you to judge my culinary skills," he took a seat across from her.

She grabbed a slice, and began eating as he did the same, "I must say that your culinary skills are quite excellent, well done."

"Thank you, now what would you like to drink?"

"Some water would be fine please," he took out two water bottles, and placed them on the table. They continue eating and talking about random things.

"I really missed you Kori," at that she stopped eating.

"Richard, I-"

"Are you done eating because we have to get going?" they both knew this date was supposed to go as smoothly as possibly, so it made sense to avoid it.

"There's more?"

"Well yeah you told me to plan a good first good date and I'm hoping you're enjoying it so far."

"I am enjoying it, thank you I just wasn't expecting more though."

"That's okay now come on we have to get going." He put everything away and they walked to the car together and he drove to the one place he knew she would love.

"The pier?"

"You still love going to the beach right?"

"Of course I do."

"Good, were going to walk on the pier first and then we will go walk on the beach."

"Okay."

_4:45 A.M._

He parked and helped her get out of the car, he held her hand as he took her to the pier, it was dark but they still walked as they continued to talk and remember stories of when they were younger. They walked to the edge of the pier as they watched the waves crash against the sand

"I remember when you brought me here and took me on the Ferris wheel and we ate cotton candy and we watched the fireworks."

"I remember that to, it was pretty great."

She blushed, "Remember when one day for my birthday you brought me out here so we could just watch the sunset."

"Yeah I remember, now I don't want to break the mood but come on we have one more thing to do." He grabbed her hand and they walked off the pier.

_5:30 A.M._

"Now before we walk on the beach I need to place this blindfold around your eyes, okay?"

"Okay," he placed the blindfold over her eyes and guided her towards the beach, the closer they got the more she could hear the waves, and they eventually came to a complete stop. He removed the blindfold and she gasped at what she saw.

There was a row of candles and in between a bouquet of different flowers, at the end of the candle rode there was a table. He grabbed her hand and they walked through the candles together, and as they walked she noticed that there were notes in the flower bouquets and they all had different dates with captions below.

_The day we met_

_The day we became best friends _

_The first birthday we celebrated together_

_The day we met our friends_

_The day I gave her the bracelet_

_The day I realized I was in love with her_

_The day I took her to the dance_

_The day I kissed her_

_The day we went on our date_

_The day I asked her to be my girlfriend_

_The day I gave her my mother's necklace_

_The day of our six month anniversary _

_The day she left, and the day I realized I screwed up_

_The day she came back _

_The day I asked her to give me a second chance _

By now they were at the end of the row and they were standing in front of the table, the only thing on the table was a candle, a rose, the bracelet, the necklace, and a single note with the date of that day.

_The day I begged for her forgiveness and hopefully the day she granted me a second chance_

"Look Kori I know I made a stupid mistake and that no amount of apologizing will make up for what I did but I want my best friend back. The past four years have been horrible, I didn't have my best friend with me and I lost the love of my life, I'm so sorry for what I did to you but trust me when I say this, I would do anything to get my best friend back. Kori I love you, I would do anything for you and I know that I don't deserve a second chance but I'm still asking you for one, so what do you say?"

She was crying, she could tell that he was sorry and that he really did love her, that what happened four years ago was a mistake and that he would do anything for her. She knew what she wanted to say because she could see all the emotions he was showing though his eyes, she believed him, she was willing to give him a second chance.

"Yes."

_To be continued…_

**Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes," he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, grinning like a child who had received a new gift.

"Richard put me down, I'm getting dizzy," you could hear them laughing as he stopped and then walked towards the crashing waves.

"I have a better idea," despite her protests, he still got his way and you could just hear her crying over how cold the water was, and to keep her quiet he kissed her, something he had been waiting to do for so long.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she did the same around his neck, they kissed until they were out of breath and then he gently kissed her again before speaking.

"I've been waiting to do that for the longest time, and now I don't want to stop," he kept kissing her but instead of the hard and passionate kiss they shared before these were much more gentle.

"Well you're going to stop at one point because I'm getting cold and as much as I want to keep kissing you, its not smart to be out at this time," he kissed her again.

" I know but I cant help but be happy about the fact that I finally got the girl that I lost, back."

"Good, its nice to see that you missed me," he smiled at her comment before grabbing her hand and leading her back to the table, only to place the necklace and bracelet back where it belonged.

"I still cant believe you gave me your mothers necklace, it was one of the only things that you had left from her and you gave it to me and we weren't together for that long," she softly the intricate pattern on it as she looked up at him with her emerald eyes.

He smiled a he kissed her hand and then looked at her, "You're right, but at that point I knew that I found the love of my life and that I would spend the rest of my life with her."

Her frown made him worry about his choice of words but her words made him relax just a little, "You don't give up easily do you, you made mistakes but your willing to make them right even after all this time."

"The past few years have caused me to rethink everything I've done, regret choices, and think about how much I've hurt people around me as well as think over how I was going to make tings right. I'm really glad that I managed t make things right between us, or well we're working on it."

"Yes, and I have faith that this time it will last for a long time," they were now walking to the car, after explaining that someone would handle the cleaning, she of course took the notes with her.

"So I hear you're planning on opening a bakery soon and that you start your new job tomorrow," she smiled already having a slight idea on who might have told him that, and also about the fact that she was finally going to get her dream job.

"Yeah I start working tomorrow at seven which was why I didn't want to go on this date at this time, although im glad I did. Hopefully the money I get from this job will be just enough to get started," they were on the way to her place as she looked at her hands and picked at her fingernails.

She was thinking about something and he knew exactly what it was, "It was Ryan's dream too wasn't it, you guys both had the same dream. I remember you making plans at the beginning of high school, saying how you wanted to go to a certain school and you had everything planned out," she giggled at his recollection of what now seemed distant memories.

"You want to know something though?"

Her gaze was now on him and he glanced at her before returning his eyes to the road, "What?"

"I fell for someone back then that made me question everything, he made me question what my priorities were, I had an unexplainable crush on someone who had become my best friend," he looked at her and then spoke.

"I never knew that before, I guess I'm just so devastatingly handsome you just fell hopelessly in love with me right away," they both laughed as she attacked his arm.

"Ow! Did you get stronger?"

"I was waiting for someone to notice, " her giggle kept making him feel as if he were on top of the world, he was just so happy that she was back and that she was with him.

Right at that moment they were outside of her house, he turned towards her and kissed her leaving her breathless, "You know I also met someone who made me question everything about me, she understood me better than anyone else. She was always there when I needed her, she was the sun I needed on rainy days and she meant the world to me, but I lost her. Now she's giving me a new opportunity that I am not going to miss, because I love her so much that if she were to leave me again, I know I wont be able to live," a tear ran down her face and he wiped it away.

"I love you too, please don't leave me," her eyes were closed and her forehead was against his.

"I never will," he kissed her again, this time they were little feather kisses on her face.

After he was done he waked her to her door, "So I was thinking I could treat you to lunch today, so we can spend more time together, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'll text you what time, thank you for a great first date I had a wonderful time, even though I have about two hours before I have to work."

"If anything I should be thanking you for letting me in again."

"Yeah well I missed my best friend," her smile was interrupted by a yawn.

"Alright well you should get some sleep, I'll see you later, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you," he responded with an I love you too and she watched him drive away before walking into her house closing the door and going to sleep with a grin on her face.

She woke up to her obnoxious alarm, and with a groan got up only then realizing that she slept in her dress which only reminded her of her pending lunch date, and she quickly got ready for work.

By the time her lunch break came around she had already met many great people and even managed to teach some of them a new brownie recipe, she was enjoying her job very much.

"Hey," she gave Dick a kiss before sitting across from him.

"Hi, how are you liking your new job so far?"

"It's great, I actually made some brownies and I was hoping we could eat them for dessert."

"I'm glad, and of course we can are they as great as they wer-"

They were interrupted by the other person who could be at fault for their break up, "Dick is that you?"

"Uh oh."

She walked up to their table and smiled maliciously at them, "Hey Barbara."

One or two more chapters after this, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, hope you can forgive me.

Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know :)

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, letting me know what your favorite line or lines were.


	4. Chapter 4

To say things were awkward for them was putting it lightly. Dick hadn't seen Barbara in over a year, she left town after her 'relationship' with Dick didn't go the way she wanted.

He couldn't believe that she was there just as he was making it up to Kori, why couldn't she leave them alone?

"It's so good to see you, and oh look at you Kori, you haven't changed a bit."

Kori wasn't happy that she was there, but she was wrong she had changed. She gained courage and she was going to let her know that.

"Oh and look at you Babs, you uh...well you're here."

"So what brings you here, I remember you left right after...you know."

"You mean when I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me with you? And that my family was gone? Yeah well I needed some time away but I'm back now. I hope this isn't a problem with you?"

She didn't want to admit it but it hurt to bring up her family but not as much as it used to. She was glad she was back but still sad by the memories the city held. She couldn't think about that though, she was here to make new ones.

For Barbara it was a problem, she didn't realize that Kori would be back, and certainly not like this.

"Well of course not I just came to say hi to Dick and to tell you welcome back, you know you were dearly missed."

"Yeah well I missed my life here and I'm glad to be back and I won't be leaving again any time soon.

But tell what brings you back to town, I heard you left."

"Nothing really just a new job and a hopefully a chance to get back together with my ex boyfriend."

"And who would that be, exactly?"

"Oh Dick never told you," at that point Kori looked at Dick who was very quiet throughout the whole encounter.

"Tell me what?"

"That right after you left we were finally able to start our long awaited relationship."

Dick quickly started denying it, "It was never a relationship and you know that." He was ignored by both of them.

Kori was upset but she wasn't going to let it show, although she was obviously going to have a serious conversation with Dick.

"Really now how interesting,tell me how long did you wait to get together?"

"It was immediately after you left. His friends ignored him and he only had me, his amazing girlfriend."

"Right his amazing girlfriend, yet you ended up leaving,some amazing girlfriend you are."

"I know I was a better girlfriend than you, you couldn't even keep him around, he cheated on you. And you know what, I left because I had a great opportunity that I couldn't refuse. You left because you're a coward who couldn't confront the truth that you weren't enough!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Dick had now stood up and had a tight grip around her wrist.

"Let me go Dick! You're hurting me!" He let her go but only because he felt Koris hand on his arm.

"You know Barbara you're right I was coward, but not anymore and I'm going to tell you one thing. I'm with Dick now and we would really appreciate it if you didn't try to break us apart again."

"This is far from over Kori!"

"Really? I think it's been over a long time ago Barbara. I'm sorry things didn't go the way you wanted them to but you have to live in the present because that's all you have now. Don't let something that happened in the past affect you now."

Surprisingly to all of them Kori hugged her, and quietly spoke, "There's someone out there for you who will be your whole life just like Dick is to me. I'm really sorry, but I know you're going to be extremely happy with him, wherever he may be."

She let her go and then gave Barbara her card, "And when you find him, call me I would love to make your cake for you."

Barbara stood there not knowing what to say and just as Kori and Dick were going to leave, "Kori, um maybe we can have coffee some time and talk about things."

She just smiled, "Yeah that sounds good, just give me a call, we'll see you around."

They left and although Dick was glad that was over he knew he had some explaining to do. They were just walking down the sidewalk neither knowing where they were going.

Kori had a lot of things going through her head but she wouldn't jump to any conclusions. She was going to let him talk and tell her everything.

"So you and Barbara were a couple?"

He sighed, "Yes and no, look after you left everyone was upset with me and I was devastated that you left and that I hurt you.

I had no one and nothing to turn to, Babs was the only one who wasn't mad at me so we started spending time together. I guess she thought we were actually going out when really I never even asked her out or took her on a date. All we ever did was hang out at my house, I never let her kiss me the only thing she did was hug me.

She left after a while but by then I was better, we had an argument before she left though. I honestly can't remember what we talked about but I do know she was really mad at me. I didn't know she would be back around the same time you would. So that's what happened with us anything else you want to know?"

"Why didn't you have an actual relationship with her?"

"Because I love you, I didn't want her, I only wanted you. I know what I did was wrong but you've forgiven me and that's all I could ever ask for.

Kori I love you, you have no idea how much I missed you. I am always thinking of you, and I could never have any relationship with anyone because I can never let you go.

I don't regret not looking for you because if I did I know I would do something stupid again. I realized that I couldn't change what I did but I could try to become a better person for you.

If I don't have you in my life than its not worth living.I never imagined having you in my arms again and I'm not letting you go, never."

He gently kissed her and then just held her in his arms. She loved him and she knew he loved her and that was all they needed to know.

"Have I told you that you're good when it comes to declarations of love?"

"No, but you better get used to them because you're the only one who's going to get them."

"As much as I love us being like this, I have to get back to work, and you do too."

He laughed, "I'm an artist I don't have a specific schedule."

"Well lucky you, I'm really glad you're doing what you love. Are you going to show me your paintings later?"

"If you're not to busy I will, but I also want to wait until the gallery opening to show you some. It's this Saturday and I would really like it if you came."

"Of course, and I can't wait to see what you've been working on all these years."

She gave him a long lingering kiss before he could say anything. "Love you, I'll see you later okay," she then walked out of his sight, she really needed to get to work.

Yeah he was really looking forward to the gallery. He only hoped she would love it just as much as he did.

Questions? Thoughts? Suggestions? Let me know.

I had so many ideas for how this chapter would go. I hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review, letting me know what your favorite line was, and what you thought of it.

Just one more chapter to go, anyone have any ideas for the ending?


	5. Chapter 5

He looked at the room deciding whether or not he liked what he saw. He had been planning this for a long time but he wasn't sure whether or not she would like it. He felt like something was missing from it but he still wasn't sure what.

"It looks really good Dick," no one was supposed to be there especially not her and not now. He turned around and looked at her, she looked different somehow, she seemed happier and somehow more light.

She stood at the corner of the room far from him, he heard her heels as she approached him.

"How did you get in here?"

"Bruce let me in, he was actually coming in here too but he's taking a call." She looked around and then at the ground, she sighed and then stepped closer to him.

"I wanted to apologize for everything I did to hurt your relationship with Kori. I never realized how important she was to you, how much you would change after she left, how much you would hate me."

He sighed,"Bab-"

"I'm not done, look I decided to not let the past affect me anymore, after tonight I'm leaving for Europe. I don't want to be in the way of you and her being happy, I talked to Kori already and we're on better terms now, actually she helped me find a place in London. I can never make it up to you both, I ruined your relationship, but now I'm happy that you have her again, I just want to know if you can forgive me for my mistakes."

Her arms were around herself, and her eyes were teary. He embraced her gently and he felt the tears on his shirt. "Please forgive me."

"I already have," they stayed like that for a few more seconds before she let him go. She sniffed, wiped her years away and cleared her throat.

"Thank you, sorry about your shirt by the way, I didn't mean to ruin it."

"Don't worry about it,"she smiled at him before she spoke again with a more stable voice.

"I should go, I haven't finished packing, and my flight leaves tomorrow morning." He watched her walk until she reached the doorway, she stopped turned around and smiled again

"By the way I think she's going to love this, it's really amazing."

"Do you really think she'll love it?"

"Absolutely...goodbye Dick I'll be seeing you around," and with those words she left. He stood there looking at his work again, feeling more comfortable and content. Although he felt like something was still missing, he shrugged hoping it wasn't anything important and took out his phone.

"Hello, this is Kori how can I help you?"

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner before the gallery opening. I have some things I want to talk to you about."

"Hmm yeah sounds lovely, well where do you want to go?"

"Gardenia at six-thirty,is that okay with you?"

"Yes but um Richard?" He didn't like the worried time in her voice, he was afraid to ask what was wrong.

"Yeah?"

"It's nothing bad right?"

"No it isnt, why would you think that? Is everything okay?"

She hesitated, "Yes of course,it's just that...well I'll tell you later. I have to go I'll see you tonight, bye."

He stated at at his phone, he was worried about her. He didn't want her to be upset, especially not today of all days. He sighed, he would find out soon enough,or he hoped he would.

For the rest of the day all he could think about was their dinner that night. It was supposed to be a great night and he didn't want anything to get in the way of that.

As he got out of his car and into the restaurant's private room he was fidgeting with the item in his pocket. He had asked her if he wanted him to pick her up but she declined.

He had a room reserved for the two of them thinking it would make her feel more comfortable. He waited got a few minutes before he saw her enter, looking as radiant as ever.

She looked at him and smiled, hoping she looked well enough for the gallery opening. Her purple gown had off the shoulder long sleeves and a semi-low cut back and ended a bit past her knees and her small black sparkly heels matched perfectly. Half of her hair was up and curled with a beautiful silver butterfly clip holding it in place.

He stood up and pulled out her chair for her,"You look stunning as always, you surprise me every time I see you."

She giggled as he took his seat, "Well I hope that's a good thing and you look very handsome in your suit. I can't believe you're finally accomplishing something you've wanted for a long time, I'm so proud of you."

They both blushed and then he grabbed her hand, "Thanks, it's means so much more with you being there."

"I'm glad, and I'm happy that I can be there with you."

The waiter came out at that moment to take their orders, and when he left Richard looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Why did you think that I was going to tell you something bad or that something bad was going to happen?"

"I don't know...I think it's just that I still have some doubts and I'm still afraid that everything is too good to be true. And I suppose I'm used to hearing bad news, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be it's understandable, if anything I should say I'm sorry for making you feel like that. And just so you know it's nothing bad and if you're ever afraid, you can talk to me about it?"

She nodded and asked him about the gallery opening.

"I think you'll like some of the stuff I've done, I actually have a whole room for you and our friends."

"Really, that's awesome I can't wait to see it," just then their food was brought out and Richard got up form his seat.

"So I really hope that I'm not being too forward but if I don't do this now I know I'll regret it later.

Kori I'm sorry for putting you through all the pain and suffering that I caused, and I know you forgave me but I still need time to forgive myself. I love you and you are the best thing that has happened to me and I am thankful for the opportunity that you and whatever force is out there have given me, and I'm not letting you get away ever again. So with that being said will you please say yes to marrying me and becoming my wife?"

He was down on one knee before her and she didn't know what to say, her eyes were brimming with tears.

She sighed before preparing herself to say what needed to be said a long time ago, "Richard before I answer I want to tell you the reasons for my departure.

I left to go find myself to find a way to get rid of the pain to just start fresh but I didn't realize that everything I ever needed and wanted was here and that I couldn't replace it or change it no matter what.

I owe you an apology because I should have stayed and listened and I shouldn't have left like I did. Barbara was right I was a coward, I ran away from my problems when I shouldn't have.

When I was in Steel city I met new and wonderful people but no matter how much I tried,I couldn't forget about the fact that I left you and my past behind. I know you're making it up to me but we have to take this slow,I know it's stupid but we have to work through this together. I love you so much but I think we just need a little time before we get married."

The empty room was extremely quiet, she was starting to worry that she said the wrong thing. She just wanted everything to be perfect or at least close to it. She loved him till the end of the universe and more, she wanted to know what his thoughts on what she had said.

The only thing running through his head was what did he ever do to deserve her, she was and is the greatest thing in his life. She was obviously right and he knew that they would need some time to rekindle their relationship, he understood her completely. He didn't need her to explain it to him, he was going to take it slow with her anyways.

The silence was unbearable, he had to ask her, "So that's a yes then?"

She blinked and the nodded and laughed,"Well I didn't give that speech for nothing. Of course I'll marry you, I'd be stupid if I didn't."

He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead and then her lips , "I love you so much."

"I love you too, to the end of the universe and more."

"Well I love you more than you'll ever know, more than words can describe."

"I should hope so,now I don't know about you but I need food, so shall we?"

"Of course, but first let me place this on your finger where it belongs." It matched perfectly with her bracelet and necklace that he had given her.

As he did that, all her doubts left her and she felt that she could take on the world and he felt he was ready for whatever the world threw at him. As long as they would always be together they were almost unstopable.

**Questions, Thoughts, Suggestions let me know.**

**Don't forget to review please I really love getting to know what you think. :)**

**One more chapter left! **


	6. Chapter 6

"So tell me why I have to wear a blindfold, people will look at me strangely? Why not just show me this during the gallery opening? And aren't you supposed to be out talking with people and then unveiling your gallery, they're going to wonder where you are you know. Seriousl-"

"Do you ever let anyone else talk? Sweetie they will wait as long as they have to, you matter more and you have to see this before everyone else does."

"Okay so can I take this off now?"

"No not yet, I know I said that this was for you and our friends but it was mostly a project for you. Do you remember how obsessed we were with comic books when we younger?"

She laughed and nodded, "I remember and it was all of us even Rachel who wouldn't admit it but that was something we all had in common. I remember we would come up with superhero names and pretend to save the world." She laughed again and squeezed his hand that she managed to grab. "We used to use Ryan as the little boy needing to be saved, and when he was old enough he would call himself our sidekick, it just isn't the same without him," and that's when she started silently crying and he kept her close. She was over grieving his death but the pain was still there, some guilt thinking she should be been with them instead of hanging with her friends. Now all she had was her sister who was still in a coma, and although she hasn't worked up the courage to see her yet, she would soon.

"I know it's hard for you but I really don't want you to cry, I don't like it when you're sad, and besides this is a happy occasion right?"

Still wearing her blindfold she smiled, "You're right and this is about you,I'm sorry, keep going."

He kissed her softly on her forehead and opened the french doors that led to the private area of the gallery and he walked her to the middle. "Okay so back to the comic books, I don't know if you ever noticed me and Rachel working on multiple projects and not telling you, Victor or Gar what it was for. Eventually though we were going to let you guys in, and we did but we didn't get much in depth remember?"

"Oh yeah, we were trying to come up with our own comic book, how could've I forgotten that. We called ourselves-"

"The Teen Titans, and even though I already told you things were pretty damaged between our friends and I, I managed to persuade them into helping me with this."

He took off her blindfold and was blinded by the sparkling white Christmas lights and the outside light from the surrounding buildings shining through the tall windows. What she noticed immediately though was the multiple comic book covers in big canvases there were probably around 15 and around the room were the multiple comic books. Some she recognized others were unfamiliar but she smiled when everything sunk in for her. She turned towards Dick and hugged him, he was amazing in every way possible and her friends were amazing too.

"I can't believe you guys did this, it's amazing we have our own comic that's incredible!"

He chuckled as she walked around looking at everything, "We started about a year ago and we all have our own characters even Karen and Roy, and our other friends are in there to. Now that you're back we can keep going and hopefully publish them, how does that sound?"

She smiled brightly and just stood there and nodded, "Yeah it sounds great, wow I just can't believe you guys did this,it's so awesome!"

"It is isn't it? But there's one last thing I gotta show you, come on," grabbing her hand he led her to another room where there was a window ceiling along with more bright white Christmas lights around. There were 6 paintings in total all representing a meaningful thing to her, they were big and all hidden beneath a sheet.

Her curiosity was killing her but as she looked over at him she saw him mess with his hair and rub the back of his neck, proving he was very nervous.

She grabbed his jittery hand and looked at him, "What's wrong weren't you excited to show me this? I know I'm dying to see what's beneath those sheets, I'm sure it's great like the comic book gallery."

Looking down at her he was scared to see how she would react to his project. "So I have been working on this for a very long time and this room is just for you, it's private. I kind of worked on it since you left and worked on it a lot more when you came back and the reason for that is because of what you told me. I don't want you to get offended because I wasn't trying to do that, so please understand that.

I guess this is it," he grabbed the first sheet and took it off and walked to the next one and did the same for the next two.

She was silent and her face held no emotion. She was a little nervous and frightful herself when he was talking but now she understood why he was acting like that. All the paintings had her in them and with the people she cares the most about.

The first was of her and Richard when they we're younger and when she was still in Gotham, it was of a picture that was taken when she danced with him during his 18th birthday. They were both smiling at each other, they were completely unaware of what would happen to them in just a few weeks.

The second painting was of her family, it was based off of the picture taken on her brother's last birthday, they were all squeezing the life out of poor Ryan. She looked at her parents, her mom had her black hair up and she was wearing her glasses, her father had his red hair slicked back with a really bright smile on his wrinkled face. Then there was her sister who although was always serious, she was happy hugging both her and Ryan, and her brother although looking like he was in pain, he seemed happy too. It hurt too see that most of her family was gone and that she would never see them again, she had tears in her eyes again but he quickly wiped them away, she couldn't keep crying for them they were in a better place.

The third one was also painful to see because it was just her and Ryan, they looked like they were looking at a camera but she never remembered that, she assumed he must've done it without a picture to look at. Their red hair was the same color and she had her arms around him, holding him closely, if only she could still do that. She wanted to hold him and never let go but she couldn't, and it hurt.

She turned towards Dick, he still hadn't shown her the remaining 3 paintings, she hoped he would explain why he had showed her all the paintings he had been working on.

"Kori, I loved your family and I know you were in pain when they died and I wasn't there for you to hold you and to tell you that the pain never leaves but it gets better, some good was bound to come out of it. You know I regret not being there and how much I regret my mistakes. You know that I'm here for you now and I hope that this gallery didn't upset you because that wasn't the point. I wanted to show you that family means everything and even though you lost them, some of us are still here, you have new family now, and you have an amazing future ahead of you with us in it hopefully. The remaining pieces are what lie ahead of you,' He removed the rest of the sheets but left the last one on.

The next one was of all of them, her friends, Victor was on the outside followed by her and Rachel, Gar and Dick. They were smiling all completely happy, it looked like they were in Rachel's house and it looked like so realistic, of course it was when they were younger, this mustve been one he had been working on for awhile. She was glad that she had such amazing friends even the ones that weren't in the painting.

The following only held her in it and it was a black and white drawing showing her in a bakery decorating a wedding cake. She, looked at the last one, "Dick what's the that one?"

He gave a frustrated sigh, "This last one is of you and your sister, you never told me why you didn't come and visit her, I'm sure I had something to do with it but I know that can't be the entire reason."

"You're right, you were only part of the reason, I guess I never came back because I felt guilty.I was supposed to be in her place. We were supposed to go to a party for my dad, but I couldn't go so I begged her to take my place and go for me, I'm the one who should be in that coma, not her."

He hugged her for a little bit before turning her to the sketch of her and her sister. He wasn't done with it yet, but it was of her and her sister just holding hands and holding each other close, smiling. "I know that there had to be a reason to why it was your sister instead of you, and I know that you miss her and that you haven't seen her in years. I want you to go see her, and if you want me to come I will, I want you to be with the family you have left, your friends, me, and your sister. We love you and I know that your sister will tell you when she wakes up."

He held her in his arms and they stayed like that for a bit before he had to let her go, " I really wish we could stay like this but we have to go outside because I don't think I can keep them waiting any longer, lets go."

He grabbed her hand and walked out the doors but turned off the lights and locked the door, " This room is only for you and your family, it's private, so I don't want anyone entering here unless you want them to."

"Okay well I understand, it was truly amazing, I can't believe you did that, it's fantastic, how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"If anything I'm the lucky one, now I get to spend the rest of my life with you, but I need to know if you want to visit your sister tomorrow."

They halted right in front of the door, " I think we could give it a bit more time right, can we please wait on that, I want to see her but not yet."

"It's okay I won't pressure you into anything, just let me know when you're ready. Okay so I probably won't be with you all night but I'll see you at the end."

"Sounds good, I don't mind I'm so proud of what you've done, it's time that everyone sees how talented you are."

"Thanks for that, alright so here we go," they walked out and were greeted by flashing lights and many questions. Throughout the night she stood mostly by his side but he told her to go and talk with their friends so she spent most of the night with them. They talked about how amazing the comics turned out and how happy they were about here coming back and getting back together with Dick.

"I can't believe you're engaged little lady, if only Gar would man up and ask Rae already."

"Hey! I'm working on it and besides Vic she's fine with waiting, right Rae?"

"Well I'm glad we're engaged but we still want to take it slow I mean I just got back, and we don't want to rush anything. I'm happy right now and I'm glad to be back with all of you guys, I missed you."

"We missed you too, and I believe there is someone here to see you," Kori turned around and Dick walking towards them.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to come and tell you that I have to give a small speech in about 10 minutes and then I'm mostly done with the night. Thanks for coming by the way, it means a lot to me."

"We're glad to be here with you man everything is great, you already sold some paintings right?"

"Yeah a few but the one you still want is still there, I know how much you want it so I'm saving it for you, and Rachel the one you want is still there too."

"Thanks but you didn't have to do that for us."

"Yeah I did I kind of owe you guys, besides we're not just friends we're family. Now if you excuse me I have to go make a speech."

They followed him to the center of the whole building, he stood on top of a stool and he held everyone's attention. "I would like to thank everyone for being here and taking the time to look at my work. I never thought I would be here and that there would be so much support, I want to thank my father for being surprisingly okay with this, my friends for being here and forgiving me, and most importantly my fiancee Kori, who is my inspiration and who pushed me to follow this dream. Thank you once again to everyone, please keep enjoying yourselves and have a wonderful evening."

As everyone clapped for him, he stepped down and grabbed Kori by her waist and kissed her passionately, "You couldn't wait until later?"

"No I love you too much to wait," she giggled and then let him kiss her again.

_A Few Days Later_

"Are you sure you want to go today? It would totally be okay if you don't want to, its understandable."

"No I have to go today, it's been long enough without seeing her and I need to see how she's doing."

"That's my girl, don't worry everything will be fine," they got down from the car and holding hands walked in through the sliding doors. After they checked in they rode the elevator to her floor and walked into her room. Her sister looked calm and pale, she looked different, her hair was way longer and she looked a bit thinner.

She walked in and took a seat next to her, and held her hand, she stayed like that and then looked at Dick. "I think I should stay with her for a bit and talk to her, is that okay with you?"

"Of course, but do you want me to stay or should I leave and pick you up later?"

"I think I want some time alone with her, but we can have dinner at your place tonight if that's okay."

"Sounds perfect, I'll see you later," her kissed her and then left, and that's when she just talked to her sister, she believed she could hear her. After an hour she fell asleep and woke up when she heard her name.

"Kori?" Her voice sounded weak and scratchy, it hadn't been used in a long time. She didn't open her eyes but she gently squeezed Kori's hand.

Kori started crying but because she was happy, her sister was awake and well. She was content, she had a fiancee who loved her, amazing friends, and her sister was awake, and she would soon get her own bakery, she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Hey Kom, I'm glad you're back."

She smiled and opened her eyes a bit, "So am I and I'm happy to see you here with me, and just letting you know you talk way too much"

To her life was complete for now, she was happy she was back and was looking forward to what the future held, yeah life was pretty great and it would hopefully get only better.

**So that's the end(Noooooo!) I'm sorry for taking forever, I hope you enjoyed anyway and I have new works on the way and finishing my other story.**

**Please,** **please,** **please,** **let me know what you thought, what your favorite part was or just say hi, either way I'll be happy! :)**

**And I would also be happy if you can find the musical reference that is in the chapter, leave it in the reviews please, I'll be happy to write something for the person who tells me first.** **And if anyone wants to guess what song inspired the title/story that would be awesome too, so don't forget to leave that in the comments.**

**Happy holidays and I hope you liked it, thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
